When Worlds Collide
by Danni danger
Summary: When Ryan goes to an WWE Event to support her brother, John Cena, will love Blossom?


When worlds collide

"When two worlds collide the result can be horrible"

Hey my name is Ryan Nicole Cena I am the youngest of five it goes Steve, John, Matt, Sean and then me

my brothers are very odd when it comes to me Steve, Sean, and Matt flipped out when I joined the football team then John flipped when I joined my old High school wrestling team but that was two years so now I'm 20 and I moved to Louisville with my best friends Ashley Micki and Candice where we wrestle for the OVW but I also go to school at the university of Kentucky on a football scholarship I'm the no. 1 running back in the U.S.A I'm a senior there I also box and Do a little bit of UFC .

John has a signing at six flags then Raw is coming to Lexington which is not too far away so Ash Micks and candy are finding outfits for tonight I had already packed and had my bags in car me and Ashley were taking I haven't seen john in a three years me and him had I fight about me being UFC fighter

"Rye you ready?" Candice asked

"Huh oh yeah" I said

"What is up Rye" Asked Micki

"Just thinking about the fight me and john had" I said sadly

"AWE Group hug" Candy said and the girls piled on me then an hour later we were in line and I had a Picture of me him Steve, Matt, Boog and Randy that was took after I won the state championship in football

"NEXT!" the guy screamed I took a deep breath and wrote a note saying "this is who I am I'm sorry if you don't love me anymore love your lil sis Ryan" and it was a picture of me as UFC Champion

"HI" he said without looking up "who do I make this out to?" he asked

"Ryan" I said then I handed him the picture of all of us I looked horrible in it my make up was running and my eyes where puffy but they all said I looked pretty

"This looks like me my brothers' my best friend and my little sister" he said studying the picture

"Really how old is she?" I asked

"20 but she'll be 21 in a week" John said

"Cool" I asked

"Yeah I haven't spoken to her in year's" john said

"Why?" I asked

"Over some stupid fight "he said

"That's bad." I said

"Yeah" he said

"Well there's more people behind me"  
"oh yeah" he said I walked over to the guard and said

"Can you make sure he gets this?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" I said and walked over to the girls where I just broke down and cried

"Hey Cena"

"Yea"

"Some girl told me to give these to you"

"K"

"Where did you get these?"

"That girl over there crying" he pointed to a group of girls one was crying

"RYE!!" he yelled the girl looked up and ran

"RYE!!!" I yelled but I wasn't fast enough I looked back at the picture it was of her as a UFC champion and the note said this is who I am I'm sorry if you don't love me anymore love your lil sis Ryan

"Wow that Ryan now" randy asked it was the next day at raw

"Yeah It's her that note really hurts I do love her"

"WOW she's hot" randy said I had to agree she had grown up here hair now was half way down here back it was brown with pink and blue in it and her eyes were the same shade of blue as mine

"Yeah, I hope she comes to night"

"Ashley give me back me fish nets" I yelled

"FINE HERE" she said as she tossed them at me I was in a black Tank top with a blue fishnet top over it and a black mini skirt that showed of my" fine legs" as Ash, Micks, and candy called them as I pulled up my combat boots and my Jeff hardy armbands the clock read 8:30 the ride was ten minutes but we still left at 15 till

"After a lot year's I'm finally going back to the wwe" I said as we sat down in our sits we got front roll

"Yep, how did you get these sets?"

"I called Vince" I said

"OHHH" was the answer

The show went by and the main event was a six man tag the teams where John Jeff and Matt vs. JBl Cody and ted

I tensed up when I heard the Hardyz music you see Jeff and me was best friends when they came by I grabbed Jeff's hand he turned to look who it was

"HEY Jeffro did ya miss me" I asked

"RYE of Course" he said then he pulled me of the wall and gave me a hug so tight I couldn't breathe

"Jeffro can't breathe" I said

"Sorry matt come over here" he said

"Hey who's this?" Matt Asked

"Well mattmo you used to call me little R" I said

"Ryan Nicole Cena gets over here" he told me

"Matt Jeff I have missed you so much" I said

"Well Jr looks like matt and Jeff have found a friend"

"Looks like it king and their coming over here"

"Hey king Jr this is Ryan Cena johns sister can she sit with you too while we fight?" asked matt

"Yeah sure"

I gave Jeff and matt a hug and sat beside king

"We didn't know john had a little sister tell us about your self

"Well My name is Ryan Nicole Cena I have four brothers I go to U.K. On a football scholarship I'm the no. 1 running back in the U.S.A and a senior I also box and Do a little bit of UFC and I haven't spoken to any of my family in year's I'm 20 I'll be 21 next week and I wrestle for the OVW" I said just then john's music came on and he walked down the ramp and when he got half way down the ramp I took off my headset and took off at full speed and threw myself at him and broke down crying in his arms and saying

"I'm sorry john I'm so sorry" I cried

"It's okay let's forget the past okay you're here know that's all that matters" he said

"Yep well I guess I'll let you go and kick JBL's butt" I said

"Yeah but then I will have to show you off backstage" he said

"Yeppers but my girl bff's are coming" I said I gave him a hug then hooped into the ring and gave Jeff and matt a good luck kiss and went back over to king and Jr Jbl's music came on he and Cody and ted came out and when they got to the ring john Jeff and Matt did baseball slides through ropes and Ted and Jeff started the match Cody kept stealing glance at me but I was talking to king and jr about my football game coming up after that I helped call the match John Jeff and Matt won when JBl came and kicked john in the head the he came over to me grabbed me by my hair and drug me to the ring while ted and Cody held back Jeff and matt

"You call this thing your brother" he asked

"Yeah didn't you hear me king and jr talking? I asked

"No why?" he asked

"Because I'm a wrestler a boxer and A UFC fighter" I said as I need him in gut then I used my UFC skill to set him up for my finishing move that me Ash Micks and Candy did called star struck I called them over and we all climbed to the top turnbuckle and done star stuck then we went over and tossed Cody and Ted over the ropes then us girls did our poses on the top rope mine I did word life then we all did backfilps as soon as they were gone we shook hands with the crowd and walked up the ramp were I was met by a flash of red and blonde

"Trish Ames." I said crying

"Rye-bug we've missed you so much" Ames said crying

"Girls these are my besties these is Ash Micks and Candy y'all this is Trish and Amy "Lita" Dumas " I said

Then walking down the hall I saw Shawn and Paul I snuck up and put my finger to my lips too tell not to say anything he gave a nod I jumped up on the games back I yelled

"DID YA MISS ME?" Paul fell down and I flew into Shawn's arm

"Ryan Nicole yes I missed now help me up" he said

"Okay Shawn let go" I asked

"Nope"

"Nope? "

"Why?"

"Yeah why?" asked Paul

"Because she might leave me again" Shawn said

"Well I'm am leaving I got a call last night and well just watch spike

"Bye love y'all"

Later that week I was in the tna impact zone waiting for my cue which was when Mick said he was now co-owner of tna he and Kurt talked then I walked out behind The Main Event Mafia. And then my music started playing by Cascada

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side.

"Hi Kurt, sting, Kevin and dear king booker" is said and mocked bowed

"Ryan Cena what are you doing here?!" yelled Kurt and Mick smiled

"Well Kurt I'm the new TNA superstar!" I said and walked to the ring making sure I tore sharmell's dress

"Don't ya mean knockout?" he asked

"No I mean superstar I'm not gonna fight no girls I'm here to kick the Main Event mafia's butts!"

Just then Kevin went to hit me but I duck

"Hold up if anybody touches her they will be fired" Mick said

"Uncle Mick!"

"Hey doll"

later

" TNA?"

"yep"


End file.
